cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiefer Hawkins
Kiefer Hawkins is a Black Hawk who is one of the core members of the Star Wolf Team. At first, he was a Krieger soldier working for Alcie Felix, and was an antagonist and rival to Star Fox, However, after Star Fox: Saurian Adventure, he joins Star Wolf and comes to work alongside Star Fox, and he has been a supportive ally of Star Fox ever since. History Kiefer was born on Krieg to a Cornerian family while they were residing there. At a young age, his parents were killed, and the young Kiefer was taken in by Erich Kemmerich, who raised Kiefer like a son. As such, Kiefer joined the Krieger Heer and bcame a Krieger soldier, and he fights in the Cerinian-Krieger Wars. Eventually, he is recruited by Alice Felix, and he comes to serve her forces in the Cerinian-Krieger conflict on Sauria a midst the Saurian Civil War, in which he encounters and fights the members of Star Fox in several skirmishes. Eventually, Krystal and Wolf O'Donnell manage to convince Kiefer to help them, and he helps them to finally defeat Felix, as well as stopping an operation of Erich Kemmerich. After this, he joins the Star Wolf team. Becoming a full member of Star Wolf, Kiefer comes to help Star Fox. During this, Kiefer fights in numerous more missions, like battling fiercely to defend Corneria from invading Chinien forces in a series of vicious battles and skirmishes, then he keeps fighting Chinien and Hisiri forces in vicious battles on Chinien, Hisiri, Hinaril, Khilirihk and Mirilis. He also fights in the Cerinia-Krieger War, fighting to defend Cerinia and helping assault Krieg, ending the war. Kiefer then helps the team in battling Venomian remnant forces and other hostiles on vast numbers of worlds, with Kiefer fighting the vast forces of Visental and Lionel Scarshelm on countless planets, fighting in fierce battles to stop their operations, while also fighting against pirates and renegades. Kiefer helps greatly in fighting the mysterious and dangerous enemy known as the Silencers on a number of planets and helps stop their threat to the Lylat, then Kiefer helps in fighting the Cerinian Covenant and successfully stopping their threats. Kiefer continues helping the Star Fox team while remaining core member of the Star Wolf team, fighting in fierce conflicts and missions across the Lylat and defending the galaxy from different hostile forces and threats. Anime History The anime series is a canon continuation and expansion of the story lines of the Star Fox team. Kiefer's story is expanded as well, with Kiefer serving the exact same role here in the anime, as he is one of the core members of the Star Wolf team. Traits Appearance Kiefer is a hawk with black and red feathers. His black feathers cover his body while the red feathers cover his chest and around his eyes, and he has a grey beak. He has typical hawk features, like a raptor like beak and hands with the appearance of wings. He has blue eyes and he has black tail feathers. He has a slender, yet very fit and athletic build and he stands at somewhat tall height. Kiefer speaks in a mature and somewhat gravely voice with a masculine pitch and a German accent. He mostly has a stern tone of voice and a very feisty manner of speech. He usually has an annoyed expression. Though he wears a number of different clothes, Kiefer has one primary outfits throughout the series. * His primary outfit consists of a brown flight suit, black knee high boots, a blue scarf and black gloves. Personality Kiefer is shown to be a very icy individual who is vindictive and bitter. He was very cold towards others and acted in a very menacing and threatening manner, and he was always looking to achieve vengeance against those he felt had wronged him. As such, he was very spiteful and would often resort to angry defiance in the face of his rivals and he had a dislike of authority. However, after he abandons Felix and joins Star Wolf, he comes to adopt a much more mild and honorable persona. He shows that he cares very deeply for his friends and did whatever he could to protect them, and he is shown to be much kinder as time goes on. Skills and Abilities Kiefer is an expert pilot and a capable fighter, demonstrating great skills in flying. He can perform a number of tricks and is very fast and maneuverable in a fighter. Along with this, He is also a capable ground fighter, showing skills in marksmanship, and he is also extremely skilled in hand to hand combat. Relationships Wolf O'Donnell At first, Kiefer and Wolf disliked each other and they would often act abrasively to each other. Even when Wolf is helping Krystal to convince Kiefer to abandon Felix, Wolf suggests simply killing him just to get him out of the way. However, after he abandons Felix, Kiefer comes to be a very helpful ally to Wolf, being very caring and supportive of him, and Wolf often appreciates his help. Krystal Initially, Kiefer greatly disliked Krystal, as he saw her as his primary enemy due to her being from Cerinia, which is seen as the traditional enemy of his home world of Krieg. Even after joining Star Wolf, he distrusted her. However, Krystal is very forgiving and merciful towards Kiefer, and as time goes on, Kiefer acts much more friendly and kind to Krystal, treating her very politely and with strong respect and care. Kiefer also develops strong romantic feelings for Krystal. Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. series Kiefer appears in the Super Smash Bros. games as trophies and stickers, and even shares in the communications channel when a Star Fox character on the stage performs their special taunt on a Star Fox map. Trivia Category:Star Fox Characters Category:On and Off Category:Animal Characters Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Alien Category:Fighter Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Honorable Category:Adventurers Category:Brutes Category:Vigilantes Category:Enforcers Category:Survivors Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Thugs Category:Homicidal Category:Gadgeteers Category:Thief Category:Gunman Category:Hunters Category:Insecure Category:Selfless Category:Jerks Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Loyal Category:Rescuers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Military Characters Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Determinators Category:Nemesis Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Fanatics Category:Guardians Category:Neutral Category:Normal Skilled Category:Orphans Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Chaotic Category:Recurring Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Egotists Category:Assassin Category:Criminals Category:Affably Evil Category:Right Hand Category:Serious Category:Virtually Resourceful